My hero
by mirdaishan
Summary: Based on episode 15x15 - spoiler warning! In the episode we never saw Morgan thanking Greg for showing up in the alley with his gun, but of course she did thank him! After shift she invites him out for a drink, during which she lets him know he's her hero now and that there's a certain way superhero stories always end...


**Hey guys, I came up with this one shot after watching episode 15x15 (spoiler warning!). I just felt like the episode needed a scene where Morgan thanked Greg for showing up in the alley with his gun, so this is what I came up with. The first part in the locker room takes place before Sara and Russell had their talk there.  
****I hope you guys like it, if you do, please leave a review to let me know! :)**

_**My hero**_

After shift Morgan rushed over to the locker room, hoping to catch Greg there before he left.

"Hey," she smiled when she indeed saw him standing next to his locker room. "I was hoping you hadn't left yet!"

He smiled back at her. "Not going anywhere as long as you need me!"

She couldn't help but blush a little. She tried to pretend his words didn't mean anything to her, though, and just said: "That was actually what I wanted to talk to you about: I realized I never even thanked you for what you did in the alley… I don't think I've ever been as happy to see you as I was then!"

This time he blushed a little.

"No problem," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It was no big deal."

"It was to me," she softly said, taking a step towards him. "I was _really_ happy to see you there, so: thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders again, a move Morgan recognized as something he often did when he didn't know what else to do and felt a little uncomfortable. "You're welcome."

She gently touched his arm. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink as a real thank you!"

He gave her a warm smile. "Not necessary, but I'll take it!"

He followed her out of the locker room and towards the exit of the building.

"You wanna go to Lenny's bar?" she suggested. "We can leave our cars here then, it's only a five minute walk."

"Yeah, sure!" he nodded. "And don't worry, I'll be right there to protect you!"

Grinning, she playfully nudged him, making her almost loose her balance and leaning in to him for a moment. To her surprise, he put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her a little closer, but then he suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing and he quickly pulled his arm back. She bit her lip not to say she didn't mind his arm around her as she could clearly see he felt uncomfortable about what he had done. She knew that had nothing to do with her, but just with the fact that you weren't supposed to do something like that with a colleague.

They continued their way to Lenny's bar in silence. After Morgan had bought them both a drink there and they had found a table, she tried to start a conversation: "So, were you totally into superheroes and comic books as well when you were younger?"

He gave her a meaningful look. "Don't you already know the answer to that?"

She grinned, taking a sip of her beer. "Yeah, I do actually! You were the kind of boy who wasn't interested in superheroes and comic books, but only in scientists and real books… Does that sound about right?"

Grinning as well, he nodded. "Yeah, you pretty much nailed that one!"

"So, what about me?" she asked him, leaning back in her seat. "Do you think I used to like superheroes and comic books?"

After looking at her for a few moments, during which she tried hard not to blush, he said: "You didn't like superheroes like Batman, but you did enjoy books with a main character that stood up for what was fair and right. And as for comic books: your Mum used to buy you Disney stories when you were little, but you threw them away when you got older."

She couldn't help it: her mouth actually fell open as she stared at him in surprise. "How did you know all of that?"

He smiled a little. "You're easy to read…"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not buying that! You almost know me better than I know myself, it's actually kinda scary!"

He made his usual move of shrugging his shoulders, making Morgan smile for a moment. Then her smile disappeared and with a serious look on her face, she softly said: "Speaking of scary… I really was kinda scared when you left me alone in that alley… I know it probably sounds silly, but I just was. Especially when I started hearing noises and seeing things moving around. I can't say enough how happy I was to see you!"

He looked at her with his dark eyes full of regret. "I'm sorry, if I had known you didn't feel comfortable being alone in that alley, I never would have left you there, I would have stayed with you! I just thought you'd be okay as you're always the one to pull your gun out first. Half the time I think you're a lot braver than me!"

"Well, last night I definitely wasn't," she said. With a playful and slightly flirty smile she added: "Last night you were my hero!"

A blush, but also a grin appeared on his face. "That sounds good… 'Morgan's hero'… I wonder if that would make a good comic book series…"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I knew I shouldn't have said it, you're gonna get all big-headed about it now!"

"Who, me?" He gave her his most innocent look. "I would never do that! But I do wonder what everyone else would say if I told them you called me your hero…"

She made a face at him. "Really? You do realize that when you say that they're gonna think something completely different, right? Besides, who says I'll let you tell everyone? When you do, you'll have to tell them I was scared in that alley and I prefer to keep that part to myself. Not everyone needs to know Morgan Brody is afraid of being in a dark alley all by herself!"

Greg thought about this for a moment. Then he slowly said: "You know… I don't think you have a choice… You see, that's the thing about being a hero: they get to tell the story their way… Maybe I'll exaggerate a little and say you were down on your knees, crying and begging…"

She stared at him with her eyes open wide. Was he serious about that?

"Who should I call first?" he wondered out loud. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and opened his contact list. "Let's see, Finn maybe? Or Henry?"

Okay, he just couldn't be serious about this, he had to have had too much to drink! Although… From the corner of the eyes she noticed he had only had one small sip, so she couldn't blame the alcohol. Why would he wanna do something like this then?

"Greg, no!" she warned him, genuinely afraid he was going to text someone his exaggerated version of what had happened in the alley. "Don't! Please…"

"Try and stop me," he simply said, his finger already on the numbers of his phone. She quickly leaned in and tried to grab it. Of course he pulled his arm back, so she missed and had to try again. Suddenly she noticed the teasing look in his eyes. With a lot more force than usual she nudged him. "That was mean, I actually believed you!"

He started laughing. "Really? You'd actually believe I'd do something that would upset you? Morgan, I could never do something like that, I thought you knew! I hate it when you're hurt, it makes me feel bad too! Didn't you know? I only want you to be happy… and safe… with no one to hurt you…"

His words made her feel kind of light-headed. What he said was just so sweet! All of a sudden she couldn't control herself anymore and she ran her hand through his hair.

"Thank you," she softly whispered, still close to him. "You really are my hero…"

She noticed he started to blush now her hand was still at the back of his head. She didn't pull back as she didn't want to let go of the moment.

"You know how those superhero stories always end, right?" she whispered. "The hero wins and he gets to kiss the girl he rescued…"

He didn't move, he just kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Kiss me, Greg," she whispered. "Please…"

She closed her eyes as she finally felt his lips on hers. Her heart started to beat wildly out of control and she almost felt like fainting. She quickly wrapped her arms around him to make sure she didn't. This felt so good and so right! She deepened their kiss, losing herself in it completely. When they finally broke apart, she needed more than just a moment to catch her breath.

Looking up at him she knew the kiss had meant as much to him as it had to her.

"Take me home," she whispered. He nodded without hesitation, knowing what she wanted. Before she could get up, he stopped her, though.

"I just need to know," he softly said. "In the stories the superhero gets to be with every girl he rescues… Am I that kind of hero to you as well?"

"No…" She immediately shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You are only my hero and I don't wanna share you with anyone else!"

And to prove it, she pulled him even closer for another long, passionate kiss full of love.


End file.
